


【哈德】One of these days

by alloversheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloversheep/pseuds/alloversheep
Summary: 哈利王子吻醒了沉睡中的德拉科公主（误！）最后他们幸福地生活在一起（不是！）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *战后生活，德拉科死亡结局。

第一章 战后  


哈利靠在旅馆窗边，点了根烟，眯起他像绿宝石一样的眼睛。  
窗外是浓浓的雾，有一点点光企图穿过厚重的雾墙，使整个窗外变得有点发青。  
哈利回头看了一眼赤裸着在床上酣睡的男人，那人嘴里还喃喃着什么，哈利试图想起男人的名字，是叫埃尔力克还是什么别的来着，他已经记不清了。  
男人身上所见之处都是哈利留下的痕迹，淫靡非常，诉诸着哈利的暴力行径。  
但哈利只是熟练地穿好衣服披上袍子，面无表情地幻影移形离开了。

大战过去后他没有像大家期待的那样和金妮在一起，生几个孩子，过上幸福又光鲜的战后救世主生活。  
最后一次和金妮亲吻后哈利哭了，哭得像个被欺负的五岁小孩，金妮紧紧抱着哈利，一直抱着直到哈利平静下来。

“金妮。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们分手吧。”  
金妮的怀抱僵硬了几秒，但还是点了头。  
金妮或许知道哈利的理由。  
她或许知道那些在战争中死去的人们变成了一发发神锋无影，打在哈利的心房，随着生活归于平静，那些伤口越发肆虐地留着血。  
她或许知道自己永远也无法治愈他的伤口。  
但她肯定知道，哈利的爱并不是她想要的。所有的交流、亲吻与情事，都不是她想要的。  
他不再是她的情人了，他只是她的救世主。

哈利回到了格里莫广场12号，在黑暗中穿过客厅的过程中撞倒了什么打碎了什么。  
克利切骂骂咧咧地开了灯用魔法收拾了残局，并偷偷给了哈利一个白眼就消失了。  
哈利看起来习惯了的样子，连衣服都没换，就把自己扔进了沙发里。  
没过几个小时天就完全亮起来了，哈利像往常一样没睡多久就强迫自己起床简单地洗漱，吃掉了克利切准备的简陋早餐，然后准备走进壁炉飞路去傲罗办公室开始新一天的工作。

是常人看来绝对不正常的生物钟，哪有人在一天工作十几个小时，睡眠时间不到4个小时，还有精力去酒吧猎艳在床上狠命发泄的？更不用说那工作的十几个小时里哈利随时都有失去性命的危险。  
但哈利就这样日复一日消耗着自己，不停地释放自己的精力，简直像一台机器一样。  
战争刚结束那会他就开始了，第一年他们回了霍格沃兹补上了七年级，哈利除了要完成正常的学业外还提前开始了傲罗将持续3年的高难度的密集训练，和哈利的休闲时光同时消失的还有哈利的笑容。

罗恩和赫敏对哈利的问题毫无办法，无论他俩怎么与哈利谈心，对话总是一次次在哈利的摇头与抿嘴沉默中结束。  
他们从霍格沃兹毕业的那天晚会上，哈利把自己灌得烂醉，趴在三把扫帚的吧台上不停说话，他和所有死去的人们说话，有问有答，时而哭泣时而大笑，话语间抹不去的歉疚最后变成了呓语。  
罗恩和赫敏一整个晚会都坐在哈利身边，罗恩忍住给自己灌酒的冲动，赫敏等哈利睡着后趴在罗恩的肩膀上小声啜泣，这一天他们才了解到哈利到底有多痛苦，战争给哈利带来的伤害比其他任何人都要深刻。

但幸好有罗恩和赫敏在，他们照顾哈利的日常生活，说服克利切给哈利做饭，不让哈利把自己饿死，赫敏坚持带哈利去了圣芒戈的精神科，但任何睡眠魔药与安定魔药都对哈利没有太大的效果，也许是战时服用过量魔药的后果。后来赫敏通过父母的关系给哈利联系了靠谱的心理咨询师，服下麻瓜的药物哈利后才开始勉强改善睡眠质量。

哈利的生活是一团看似有规律的乱麻，他经常在外出执行任务的时候飞在空中，只觉得希望一望无际，曾经飞行给他带来的快乐仿佛是上辈子的事情。  
他能做的只有往前飞，抓住那些散落在各个角落的黑巫师，拼命往前飞，救下那些可能失去生命的人们。他不想再失去任何一个人了，哪怕失去自己的生命他也不想。但这样行动带来的负面后果是身上越来越多的伤痕与越来越迟钝的痛觉。

“圣人波特。”  
哈利偶尔会梦到那个小小的金色的人儿，下巴微微抬起，灰色的眼睛里有若隐若现的光芒，就这样坐在他对面，和那个时候一模一样。  
哈利把这个梦定义为好梦，但也没有更多了。

当哈利踏进傲罗办公室的时候像往常任何一样，他是来的最早的那个。  
他拿起新一天要解决的工作清单，眼睛看到某一行的时候咪了起来，不可查觉的皱了一下眉头。  
“看来会是非常忙碌的一天。”他在心里想，嘴上却松了一口气。


	2. 第二章 新的任务

西奥多•诺特。

哈利盯着通缉文件中的某一页，上面写着一些他再熟悉不过的东西：他二十二岁，身高七十三英寸；褐色头色，眼睛蓝色；母亲在他童年时去世，父亲在神秘事务司之战后被捕。  
旁边是一张与文字描述不太相符的照片：他眼窝深陷，头发凌乱稀疏，下巴微微向内收起来；身体一直在颤抖，但分辨不出是因为恐惧还是愤怒。

然后，文件的正文从这句话开始：与多起麻瓜及麻瓜出身巫师失踪事件相关，近日在卡罗老宅附近被发现踪迹。

哈利记得最后一次见到诺特的场景。  
伏地魔在战场上变成无数灰烬向四方散落，在数秒的时间停滞后，一个不知来自食死徒还是哈利这边的咒语打破了死寂。  
双方又开始了战争。  
与其说是战争，不如说是追捕，战况已经完全向一方倾斜。  
大部分食死徒幻影移形逃离战场，还剩一部分企图以性命相拼。  
在混乱中哈利看见了诺特。  
诺特穿着那身黑袍子，因为战争的关系身上到处是尘土，他猫着腰混在人群中，不时发出几道咒语用于防御。他那张脸与之前哈利在霍格沃兹时见过的脸相比过分瘦削了，脸上透出一种不健康的青色，血迹与灰尘没办法盖住。  
他四处寻找着什么，那双蓝色的眼睛陷在眼窝的阴影里不是很明亮，但眼球快速转动着，合着他脸上紧绷的表情，哈利嗅到了从他身上散发出的危险气息，哈利赶紧解决掉眼前的敌人，朝着诺特的方向奔去。  
但他晚了一步，诺特突然停下了寻找的脚步，迅速举起手中的魔杖，哈利都没来得及听清他念咒，只看见一道绿光从诺特的杖尖射出，同时哈利也下意识喊出缴械咒。  
被绿光射中的人发出痛苦的尖叫，哈利认出来是德拉科，他控制不住脚步拼命跑向那个逐渐倒下的身影，嘴里不停喊着不要，不要，声音变了调，胸口涌出没来由的酸楚，颤抖着接住了德拉科。  
他以为他离开了，但不知为何他又回来了。  
哈利抱住德拉科僵硬的身子，回头想寻找诺特，但已经找不到他了。  
哈利无比后悔给他的不是一击阿瓦达。  
后来哈利就像打开了某一个禁止启动的开关，脸上挂着泪水，嘶吼着，用着那些他能想到的最痛的咒语，挥舞着山楂木魔杖结束了这场战斗。

还没到上班时间，办公室里几乎没人，只有他的秘书卡尔，他正在取出新的一沓羊皮纸准备帮哈利完成上周的工作报告。别的办公室的门都关着，毛玻璃窗里黯淡无光。哈利深吸一口气，放下手中的文件清单，准备幻影移形。

卡罗老宅与马尔福庄园同样位于威尔特郡，作为曾经《纯血统名录》中的二十八个家族其中之一，卡罗老宅的规模不输于马尔福庄园。  
但眼前这个宅子的萧索程度让人无法把它同荣耀和名誉挂钩，卡罗兄妹被抓进阿兹卡班后，不，甚至在更早之前，就已经没有巫师活动的痕迹了。  
哈利贴着长满青苔的石墙，绕着宅子的外部寻找一个适合观察的角度，此刻他披着隐形衣，心里头有一种无法描述的兴奋。  
每一次抓捕黑巫师的行动都让哈利兴奋与忘我，但这次对他来说不一样，除了和德拉科有关的理由之外，哈利想往诺特身上泄愤，这个在霍格沃兹时期总能见到的同学真正地背叛了他们，诺特把魔杖指向了曾经朝夕相处的人，哈利不能接受背叛。  
彼得的背叛让哈利失去了父母，使伏地魔复活，让哈利失去了小天狼星、邓布利多、斯内普、卢平夫妇、弗雷德、多比，还有更多更多无法再醒来的人们，他把一切归因于背叛，他无法再原谅背叛。

宅子明显有人活动过的痕迹，哈利找了个看起来相对安全的地方潜入。  
哈利紧握着山楂木魔杖，大拇指在杖身用很小的幅度摩擦着，屏住了呼吸往客厅挪动。  
大厅里一片黑暗，墙上的帘子拉的死死的，哈利只能闻到灰尘与潮湿的气味，还隐约感觉到墙上的画像向他投来的质疑目光，尽管他知道他们看不见他。  
在哈利小心转移的过程中，他身后响起了毫不可查的脚步声。

“统统石化！”  
不是哈利的声音。  
然后哈利倒下，隐形衣被一把掀开。

“哈利波特。”  
是诺特的声音。  
“好久不见。”

紧接着一道昏迷咒闪过来，哈利眼前陷入一片黑暗。

TBC...  



End file.
